


Of Brief Cases and Briefcases

by SomethingOfFandoms



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blindness, breif cases, briefcases, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingOfFandoms/pseuds/SomethingOfFandoms
Summary: Matt is so done with Foggy's love of puns





	Of Brief Cases and Briefcases

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Quierdest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quierdest/gifts).



“What do we have this week?” Matt says with a kick in his step, heading towards Karen and Foggy. 

“Well…” Karen said shuffling some paper around. “We got two voicemails last night, that you would have known about if you were on time.”

In the background, Matt can make out Foggy diving for his phone to pull up the airhorn sound effect he just downloaded. Matt decides to let hi has his fun and the annoying noise echos in the room. Karen muffles her giggles that only intensify at Matts glare.

“What voice mails did you get?” Matt asks over the laughing in the room, regretting waiting a few seconds. 

“Well, actually both of them are from minors. One is from a Peter Parker, who said he knows you matt? He said that he needs help getting emancipated. And then another is from Martin Williams, a blind 17-year-old who went around hells kitchen in nothing but his underwear.”

“Matt you know minors?” Foggy calls out in a fake shocked voice.

“Only one and he's a brat. Why didn’t he call me? I’ll deal with that one on my own. Let's look into Martin Wiliams case. Should be quick if he is blind.”

Foggy’s heartbeat speeds up and Matt braces himself for the upcoming joke.

“So you could say it would be… brief?”

Matt contemplates throwing himself out the window but eventually realizes it would do him much harm, and certainly not the death he craves.

\----

“Wow, the court decided the verdict quickly. Are we doing a better job or is it just because I’m also blind?” Matt said, stuffing the office key in the keyhole. 

As they walked inside, Matt set down his suitcase on Karen's desk to unknot the tie digging into his neck. Foggy’s heartbeat speeds up again, and Matt groans out loud as his partner taps his own suitcase.

“You could say it was a… briefcase.”


End file.
